Freaky Holic
by Hope4love92
Summary: Why did it had to be his body?


Disclaimer: All XXXholic characters belong to CLAMP.

---

"Why did it had to be his body?!" Watanuki said as he stared at Domeki's reflection in the mirror.

This was all Yuko's fault. The witch had given the slim teenager two bracelets, which were given to her by a client in exchange for a wish. The busty woman had ordered Watanuki to put one of the bracelets on, and to give the other one to his enemy, Domeki.

At first, Watanuki didn't notice anything weird about the jewelries. They seem like two ordinary bracelets, one black the other white, plus he didn't see any spiritual energy coming from them so he assumed they were safe.

Oh, how wrong was he.

After throwing one of the bracelets at Domeki, Watanuki quickly went off to class and had an uneventful day for the rest of the morning. It was only when school was over, that the teenage boy started noticing something odd with the white bracelet he had put on his wrist. It was beginning to emit large amounts of spiritual energy; in fact, it was getting so huge that it covered the teenager's entire hand.

Watanuki didn't think much about it...at first. Yes, he thought it was odd that the bracelet was suddenly showing signs of spiritual energy, but he would ask Yuko about that when he got to the shop. It wasn't as if the boy wasn't used to spirits attaching themselves to him. The boy went through that scenario almost every day.

It was only when Watanuki was halfway to Yuko's shop that the cook began to panic. The spiritual energy had suddenly engulfed his whole arm and was beginning to cover his neck.

"Uh...get off me!" Watanuki said, as desperately tried to pull the bracelet off; but the jewelry wouldn't budge.

Slowly, the spiritual energy began devouring the teenager's body. People passing by looked at Watanuki as if he was an oddity; as they watched the boy flapping his arms and legs as he tried to get the spirit, which they obviously could not see, off his body.

Soon the dark energy covered his face, and for a brief moment the only thing Watanuki could see was darkness, until a light suddenly appeared and the boy found himself in the schoolyard.

"How did I get here?" Watanuki said while looking at his surroundings. He then looked at his hand and was surprised to see that they were a darker skin tone; not to mention the fact he was holding a bow in one of them.

Watanuki looked down at a puddle near his feet and nearly died, when instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw Domeki's.

The teenager quickly ran out the schoolyard, and began walking the path to Yuko's shop that he had been walking on earlier. Halfway there, Watanuki spotted his body on the sidewalk looking down at his hands in confusion. Suddenly, he or his body turned around and looked at him with an emotionless expression that only Domeki could possess.

---

"Oh, so that's the effect they have." Yuko said as she stared at Watanuki or as the scenario would have it, Domeki.

"What do you mean by 'so that's the effect they have.'?!" The teenage boy yelled, "Don't tell me you were just using me as some kind of guinea pig for one of your weird magical artifacts."

"Oh, don't worry Dom-I mean Watanuki." Yuko said as she lay on the couch, "Come here."

Watanuki mumbled something under his lips, but came towards the witch nonetheless. The busty woman grabbed the boy's arm and gently took off the bracelet.

"There. Now that I took off the bracelet, the one on Domeki or in this case your body, should lose its magical hold and everything will be back to normal in a couple of hours." Yuko said before taking a smoke from her pipe.

---

And now here Watanuki was; staring at the mirror and only seeing Domeki's reflection. The boy sighed miserably as he sat down in the tatami mat covered room. The boy was frustrated not only had he switched bodies with his worst enemy, he also had to stay at said enemy's home until the spell wore off.

The two decided to stay at each others houses, since it didn't make sense to go to their respective homes in each others body; well, Watanuki had decided on it. He didn't care what Domeki decided to do. He didn't want be in the boy's body much less talk to the emotionless archer.

"Ugh!" Watanuki groaned as he lifted his body off the floor to look at his self in the mirror again. He noticed the frown on Domeki's face which was obviously put there by how upset the cook was with the whole situation; but despite that fact, the teenager really didn't like the look on the archer's face. Sure the male didn't smile, but he sure as hell didn't frown either.

And then a thought crossed Watanuki's brain: 'What would Domeki look like if he smiled?' Slowly, the cook smiled and was surprised with what he saw in the mirror. The archer actually looked cute when he smiled; happy even.

Watanuki then stared at the clothes he was wearing. They were the same kyudo clothes he always saw Domeki wearing after school. Obviously, the boy had been practicing his archery during the switch. For a moment, the boy wondered if he should take the clothes off. He quickly blushed at the thought.

"What am I thinking?" Watanuki said as he now stared at a blushing Domeki in the mirror; which was needless to say an odd site to see. "But then again I've always wondered if the boy was really that muscular, or if it was just that his clothes made him seem that way."

It only took a few seconds for Watanuki's curiosity to get the better of him. The teenager quickly took off the kyudo-gi revealing Domeki's bronze chest.

The teenager's mouth hung in awe as he saw just how well tone the archer was. Domeki stomach was entirely muscle all the way to his chest and down to his pub-. Watanuki's entire face flushed red once he noticed the black curly hair peeking out of the tip of his or in this case Domeki's hamaka.

Now it's not like he had expected Domeki to not have hair down there, it's just that he hadn't expect to see so much. On his body, all he had was a few strains.

"Uh! This is frustrating!" Watanuki suddenly yelled. He was extremely jealous. First, Domeki was better built them him, then he had more pubes; the only thing that could make this situation worse was if the archer had a bigger-.

Watanuki stop himself. He couldn't look down there. It was embarrassing not to mention a huge invasion of Domeki's privacy; not like the teen really cared about the male's feelings.

A few seconds passed before the boy's curious got the better of him, again.

"Ok, just one quick look, that's all." Watanuki promised.

The boy grabbed the front of the hamaka and quickly pulled it down. What the teenager saw caused his entire body to turn red.

"How...how the hell does he walk?" Watanuki said out loud as he stared down at Domeki's huge penis. The archer's member had to be at least 9 or 10 inches, not to mention that it was so thick he couldn't imagine it fitting in any jeans; which explained why the boy wore his kyudo uniform so often.

"Wow, I can't even imagine that trying to fit inside me." Watanuki thought about what he had just said and immediately began freaking out

"Where the hell did that statement come from? I'm not even gay." The boy said while swinging his arms wildly. Suddenly the teenager felt something slap against his stomach. The boy looked down and nearly fainted when he saw Domeki's member standing at complete attention.

"How the hell did you get erect? Get back down." Watanuki said before trying to push the stiff member away. As soon as his fingers touched the length, a deep groan came from his throat.

"Crap, he must be sensitive." The teenager said as he tried to think of how he got into this predicament.

He definitely wasn't turned on by the size of Domeki's length nor was he turned on by Domeki's body; and he definitely wasn't turn on by Domeki, so why was this happening?

"This is not good. The spell will wear off in a couple of hours and I can't just let Domeki enter his body when it's like this." Watanuki said as he stared down at the archer's angry cock.

"I-I-I have no choice." Watanuki grabbed a hold of the thick member and a tiny mewl poured out of the boy's mouth.

Domeki's hand was big and rough. It easily wrapped around the hardened length, where if it had been Watanuki's own delicate hands the boy was sure he would have difficulty fitting his fingers around the throbbing cock.

Watanuki slowly began pumping hi-Domeki's penis. The teenager couldn't help but let out a deep groan as the archer's callous hand stroked the sensitive shaft. For some reason masturbating in Domeki's body brought him more pleasure than masturbating in his own. Watanuki's stomach tightened in pleasure as he felt a delightful sensation being sent throughout his body. When the slim teenager jacked off in his own body, he only felt slight tremors of the same sensation go throughout his frame and the pleasure wasn't nearly as intense.

"Oh god!" Watanuki moaned as he began pumping Domeki's cock faster.

The teenager boy looked at himself in the mirror which he soon realized was a big mistake. The image he saw reflecting in the glass was absolutely erotic. The archer's face was flushed, his eyes were hazed over with lust, and Domeki's breath was coming out in short, harsh pants. Watanuki had never seen the archer this way. He looked so vulnerable and the teenage boy liked it.

As Watanuki pumped the archer's length he allowed moans to escape his mouth and was satisfied when instead of hearing his own crackly voice, he heard Domeki's smooth vocals shout through the air. The teenager never knew the archer's voice could sound so arousing, the tan skinned male should moan more often.

Watanuki felt something bubbling at the pit of his stomach and knew his release was near.

"Ah...ah...here it comes." The slim teenager said before rolling his eyes in the back of his head as he came on the mirror in front of him.

Watanuki sighed in satisfaction as he rested his back on the floor beneath him. The cook closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the after glow of his release. When the teenager opened his eyes again, he saw the familiar ceiling of his bedroom.

Watanuki got off the floor and looked down at his body to see that it was indeed his body, however, something was wrong. His hands were covered with some familiar white liquid and his penis was hanging out his pants. The teenager looked straight and noticed he was in front of his bedroom mirror. Watanuki noticed that his face seemed to be flushed and his school jacket was unbuttoned showing his pale chest.

"Why am I...Did Domeki...OH MY!"

"Domeki!" Was the name anyone in a ten mile radius from Watanuki's home heard.

---

Done for my 134 kink challenges. This was number 19 which was Body Swap.


End file.
